phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão
Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão é um filme original do Disney Channel baseado da série Phineas e Ferb. O filme foi anunciado pela primeira vez por Jeff "Swampy" Marsh durante uma entrevista com o Daily Telegraph ''em Janeiro de 2010. Esse foi primeiro filme de Phineas e Ferb. Nele os meninos, depois de concertarem um inator de Doofenshmirtz, partem para uma 2ª dimensão e descobrem que seu animal de estimação é um agente secreto que luta contra as forças do mau. Resumo do Filme Parte 1 O filme começa com Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace e Heinz Doofenshmirtz presos acorrentados, e indo direto ao Goozim, prestes a virrem comida, que Phineas tenta conseguir um lado positivo sobre a sua situação que tudo estava tão bem nessa manhã. thumb|left|Melhor Com PerryEntão tudo volta para a manhã daquele dia onde na casa Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas e Ferb comemoram o aniversário de 5 anos de seu animalzinho de estimação, e é tocada "Melhor Com Perry". No final da música, eles escorregam pelo corrimão da escada e descem na sala, quando Linda os lembra que é o aniversário de 5 anos de Perry, e por um flashback eles lembram do dia que adotaram o ornitorrinco. Lawrence mostrou um animal a Ferb que estava olhando para ele, e Linda mostrou outro a Phineas, que estava olhando para ele. Apesar disso eles escolheram um ornitorrinco meio vesgo, pois estavam olhando para as duas crianças. Na primeira vez que viram Perry, Phineas e Ferb primeiramente o chamaram de "Bartolomeu", mas renomearam para "Perry", quando chegaram em casa. Phineas decide construir uma '''Ornitopulta', um jeito de comemorar o aniversário de Perry e de se divertir. No quintal, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm e Baljeet Patel ajudam os meninos a construir o projeto. Eles vão competir com Buford para ver quem que consegue chegar mais longe. Phineas chama Perry, mas ele some. Ele diz a Ferb, que Perry iria adorar ver o que eles fizeram, e também que não sabe porque que ele sempre some do nada. Perry entra em seu esconderijo, através de um tubo, e se depara com Major Monograma na tela. thumb|left|Um novo jeito de passar a mensagemthumb|rhigt|O novo jato de PerryFrancis lembra do dia que ele foi adotado, por um flshback é revelado que a mulher que atendeu a família Flynn-Fletcher era Carl disfarçado. Logo depois que Perry foi entregue a sua família, ele recebeu um medalhão em que une as fotos dele, a de Phineas e a de Ferb. Voltando ao presente, Monograma diz que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz construiu um Dimensio-inator, uma máquina que permite as pessoas a atravessar dimensões. Antes de Perry ir embora, Carl aparece e mostra a Perry alguns modos de receber mensagens diferentes, um deles é através de um relógio de pulso, que só com um apertar de botão Major Monograma aparece (do jeito que está) e fala com Perry (ao vivo). Ele só pede ao ornitorrinco para não ligar o relógio entre 3:30 e 4:00 horas da tarde, pois esse é o horário de seu banho. Carl também mostra um no jato para ele, muito mais avançado e bonito, Perry então pega o relógio e com seu novo meio de transporte vai para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Enquanto isso, Candace descobre que Jeremy Johnson está em busca de uma faculdade. Jeremy apresado pelo pai, Senhor Johnson, desliga o telefone e vai embora de casa. Candace fica chateada, e diz que o seu namorado já está a procura de uma faculdade e ela ainda tem unicórnios de brinquedos eu seu quarto. thumb|rhigt|Mistério TotalEla então decide que a partir de agora ela vai ser adulta e agir como uma pessoa madura e sensata. Ela vai para o quintal dedurar seus irmão, já que agora ela é "adulta", ela pode dedura-los sozinha. Quando ela e Stacy chegam lá veem o quintal vazio só com Baljeet e Isabella. Candace conclui então que existe uma força misteriosa, que faz com que todas as invenções dos meninos sumam com um piscar de olhos. Para provar a sua tese Candace canta "Mistério Total". Depois Isabella, Buford, Baljeet ela e Stacy vão procurar onde os meninos pararam, depois de serem lançados pela "ornitopulta". thumb|left|Doof e Perry de brinquedoOs meninos estão sobrevoando por Danville, procurando uma distância cada vez maior, ocasionalmente o novo jatinho de Perry bate com a bola onde os meninos estão e muda a direção deles. Na Empresa de Heinz ele prepara um banquete para o grande dia que será possível passar por várias dimensões. Ele também cria um boneco igual a Perry para treinar quando seu inimigo chegar até a sua casa. Vanessa aparece e contesta o brinquedo que Heinz fez, ela percebe que seu pai é um infantil e vai para o seu quarto. Phineas e Ferb acabam atingindo o Outro Dimensio-inator de Doofenshmirtz. Logo depois Phineas percebe que invadiu a residência de alguém e se apresenta a Doof. thumb|left|Doof e os meninos com Perry.thumb|rhigt|Phineas concertando o inatorDoofenshmirtz se apresenta a ele, então Phineas e pergunta o que era aquilo que ele destruiu, e o que ele faz. Heinz responde dizendo que era o Outro Dimensio-inator, e parece que a única coisa que ele faz é atrair bolas gigantes de basebol, mas era para permitir as pessoas de atravessar outras dimensões. Phineas e Ferb, com remorso pelo que fizeram, ajudam-o a concertar o inator. Enquanto isso Perry está encaminhando seu novo jatinho para o reboque, e vai até a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz a pé. Quando chega lá se depara com Phineas e Ferb, e então, para esconder sua identidade, ele se faz de ornitorrinco inativo. thumb|rhigt|Perry tenta impedir os meninosPhineas olha para trás e percebe Perry, então Ferb pega-o e Perry no colo de Ferb vê os meninos construindo um aparelho do mau. Ele sai do colo de Ferb e se esconde atrás de uma mesa de jantar, para receber uma mensagem de Major Monograma em seu novo relógio dizendo que ele não pode revelar sua identidade, se não ele nunca mais vai ver os garotos. Phineas ouve alguém falando e olha para trás, mas felizmente só vê Perry parado. Perry começa a pensar em algumas coisas para distrair seus donos. Ele então faz xixi no sofá. Apesar disso, Heinz e os meninos terminam o portal para uma outra dimensão. Parte 2 thumb|left|Entrando numa nova dimensãothumb|rhigt|"Você é Famoso Aqui!"Todos esperavam algo muito grandioso, mas a única coisa que aparece é um sofá vermelho. Heinz percebe que o sofá que está do outro lado é mais novo e bonito que o teu então resolve troca-lo. Ele entra na outra dimensão e ao olhar para o lado vê o Major Monograma. Os meninos olham para dentro do portal e entram nele. (Perry entra também pois está no colo de Ferb). Os meninos vão para a varando do prédio onde estão e chamam Heinz. Ele vem correndo e percebe que aquela dimensão era bem diferente das outras, ele era finalmente o ditador supremo daquele local. Os meninos, Perry e Doofenshmirtz vêem o Armário de Doofenshmirtz'', a '''Fonte Doofenshmirtz, e várias outras coisas com o nome "Doofenshmirtz". Ele então vai até o Major Monograma da 2ª dimensão e quando ele percebe uma certa semelhança manda-o falar com o líder daquele local. thumb|rhigt|"Duplo Doofenshmirtz"Doofenshmirtz se senta numa cadeira e passa por várias coisas estranhas como o mascote do "Queijo de Cabra do Gunther". Ele chega até uma sala e encontra ele mesmo, o Doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão. Eles percebem um certa semelhança entre si, e ficam se olhando por um bom tempo. Depois Doof Alternativo pergunta se conhece-o, e Heinz diz que ele é ele na 1ª dimensão. O Alternativo diz que isso explica essa belezura, e logo depois eles cantam "Um Amigo dos Bons". Vanessa Alternativa aparece e reclama com seu pai, dizendo que ela não tem como ter uma vida normal, pois ele não deixa. Ela rapidamente sai e pega o dirigível. Doofenshmirtz diz que não conseguiu dominar a Área dos Três Estados, e pergunta o que seu alternativo fez com Perry o Ornitorrinco. thumb|rhigt|Perry Ornitobô se apresenta Doofenshmirtz Alternativo abre uma porta e revela que transformou o agente em um Perry Ornitobô, Heinz fica impressionado com o bom trabalho. E logo depois o Ornitobô vai embora Logo depois os meninos chegam, junto com Perry. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo fica apavorado e manda os meninos saírem do local, Doof diz que eles estão com ele e não fariam mal nenhum. thumb|left|Medicando Perry Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão diz que ele não poderia trazer um agente secreto para a segunda dimensão, seu alternativo da 1ª dimensão diz que ele não trouce um agente secreto, e se pergunta se o ruivinho, o caladão ou a planta são os agentes secretos. Doofenshmirtz Alternativo diz que não quem é o agente secreto é o ornitorrinco, o agente secreto Perry o Ornitorrinco. Heinz não acredita então seu alternativo chama seu Ornitobô. O Ornitobô, depois de atingir seu dono, dá um forte soco em Perry. thumb|rhigt|Perry revela sua 2ª identidadePhineas fica chateado e Perry é lançado longe, não mostrando nenhum sinal de agente secreto. Os meninos começam a medicar Perry para ver se ele está bem. Perry Ornitobô, depois de receber um comando, vai até a direção de Phineas e Ferb para dar um forte soco neles, mas para sua surpresa ele que leva um forte soco de Perry. Doofenshmirtz não entende porque que o ornitorrinco deu um soco no Ornitobô protegendo assim os garotos. Logo depois Perry põe, lentamente, seu chapéu de agente secreto, revelando sua identidade de Agente P. Doofenshmirtz fica espantado e diz "Perry Ornitorrinco!", seu alternativo vê que ele não parece ser tão esperto assim. Ele manda os robôs pegarem os garotos e o agente secreto. thumb|left|Phineas lendo o panfletoOs três começam a recuar, em direção a janela, para se afastarem dos robôs. Phineas começa a reclamar com Perry, dizendo que ele viu ele construindo um portal para uma dimensão do mau e não fez nada. Phineas faz várias perguntas para ele em voz alta, visivelmente chateado. Perry então abre a janela e os 3 caem da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão). Felizmente ele abre seu para-quedas e são salvos. Perry dá um panfleto para Phineas, ele lê o início do panfleto que diz: "Se você descobri-se que seu animal de estimação é um agente secreto...", mas joga fora e diz que não quer falar disso agora. O Ornitobô e alguns robôs continuam perseguindo os meninos e Perry, de forma que eles cortam as cordas do para-quedas. thumb|rhigt|Perry x Perry OrnitobôOs três caem e Perry sem querer acaba ficando preso pela pata. Perry Ornitobô, ativando suas azas mecânicas, voa em direção a seu alternativo. Phineas fica surpreso ao ver que o para-quedas é de marca, mas quando vê Perry preso pela pata decide ajuda-lo. Perry luta por um tempo com o seu alternativo, mas logo depois Phineas e Ferb enrolam Perry Ornitobô no para-quedas e ele cai. Como os meninos e Perry estavam pisando no para-quedas, consecutivamente eles caem, mas são salvos pela arquitetura original do prédio, que amortece a queda deles. Parte 3 thumb|left|Phineas e Ferb com seus contrapartidas.thumb|rhigt|Observando Lawrence AlternativoDepois disso, o trio foge de Perry Ornitobô e dos ciborgues, e se esconde num beco da rua. Phineas, ainda chateado com Perry pergunta se alguém mais leva uma vida dupla ali. Ferb levanta o dedo mas Phineas manda-o abaixa-lo. Ferb se lembra do controle que fez para voltar a sua dimensão, Phineas tenta usa-lo mas não consegue encontrar a 1ª dimensão. Phineas, então lembra que se eles não podem consertar o controle, seus alternativos podem. Chegando a casa Flynn-Flecher alternativa, eles encontram Lawrence Alternativo, que os confunde com as suas contrapartes e pede para eles entrarem. Logo depois ele vai para a fábrica, de uma forma no mínimo diferente de pegar o ônibus. Eles vão até a porta da casa e Perry fingi ser um ornitorrinco comum. Phineas toca a campainha e se deparam com Linda Alternativa, que também os confundem com suas partes da 2ª Dimensão e os manda entrar. Lá os três encontram Phineas e Ferb Alternativos jogando Banco Doofobiliário. Primeiramente os alternativos se espantam pensando que foram trocados, mas logo depois Phineas explica que eles são eles da 1ª dimensão. thumb|left|"Cinco contando o Perry."thumb|rhigt|Verão Por Onde Vamos Começar?Phineas Alternativo vê Perry e pensando ser o seu Perry e o abraça, seu alternativo da 1ª dimensão diz que aquele é o Perry da dimensão dele. O outro Phineas pede desculpas e diz que o seu Perry fugiu um dia de casa e nunca mais voltou. Na mesma hora que ele diz isso, os Ferbes começam a chorar. Logo, Candace Alternativa aparece e vê que tem quatro deles na sala. Phineas da 1ª dimensão corrige, dizendo que são cinco, contando Perry. Candace deixa a sala, afirmando que não está afim de saber. Phineas conta toda a sua história de verão, enquanto Perry vai até a sala e vê na televisão um comentário de Doofenshmirtz. Ele declama a mensagem a Perry, dizendo que ele pode se render a ele e assim os seus donos ficaram a salvo. Caso isso não aconteça os meninos são condenados também. Phineas da 2ª dimensão se pergunta sobre o verão e então, Phineas e Ferb cantam "Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?)". Logo depois os meninos vêem Perry saindo de mansinho para fora da casa. Phineas diz que ele pode sair a vontade pois todos já sabem que ele é um agente secreto. Perry, tristemente sai, ao som de "Embora Vou". thumb|left|"E agora?"Enquanto isso Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão mostra um quadro para Doofenshmirtz com as fotos de Perry o Ornitorrinco e com as fotos de Agente P. Logo ele percebe porque Doofenshmirtz não conquistou a Área dos Três Estados na 1ª Dimensão. Sarcasticamente, ele diz que pode ir até a 1ª Dimensão dominar a Área dos Três Estados. Doofenshmirtz pergunta ao seu alternativo como ele conseguiu ser o ditador dos 3 estados. Ele diz que usou um exército de robôs para ajuda-lo, Doofenshmirtz se assusta quando vê todos os robôs e percebe o bom trabalho. Pouco tempo depois Perry chega e é aprisionado. Doofenshmirtz da 2ª dimensão diz que ele é um cientista do mau, e que ele mentiu sobre o fato de Phineas e Ferb estarem a salvo. thumb|rhigt|"O que você tá fazendo?"Os Phineas e os Ferbes vão para a rua ver Isabella, Phineas diz que não é perigoso ir para a rua se você aprestar atenção. De repente um robô para os meninos pedindo os documentos, por sorte Buford Alternativo aparece por trás e mexe no mecanismo do robô, fazendo pifar. Phineas se impressiona quando vê Buford, ele diz que já foi da Resistência mas acabou resistindo a eles também. Todos vão até a casa de Isabella, o que eles não esperavam era que caíssem numa armadilha. Do nada eles são amarrados pelas Garotas Companheiras, e Isabella Alternativa pergunta o que eles estão fazendo. Phineas fica feliz por encontrar sua amiga, porém Isabella não consegue identifica-lo. Ela identifica Buford, logo depois os meninos são desamarrados e Phineas conta o que aconteceu. Isabella apresenta Baljeet e ele mostra em uma tela grande o que aconteceu. Na tela aparece um circulo em que se encontram várias dimensão, a 1ª obviamente ao lado da 2ª, Baljeet explica para Phineas que ele e Ferb terão que atravessar várias dimensões até chegar na deles. Por isso ele não conseguiu abrir o portal de volta, as dimensões só andam para frente nunca voltam. Baljeet diz que felizmente com umas contas ele conseguiu criar um portal para a dimensão e Phineas e Ferb. Baljeet abre o portal, mas diz aos meninos que ele é muito frágil e qualquer interferência pode fecha-lo. Na 1ª Dimensão, no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace ainda está falando sobre a força misteriosa, de repente abre o portal de Baljeet para a segunda dimensão e as meninas acham que é a força misteriosa. Phineas se lembra que Perry não está com eles, logo depois na televisão é mostrado, ás 15:30, que Perry foi capturado pelo Doutor Heinz Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão. Phineas decide ir até lá e salva-lo. Candace da 2ª Dimensão aparece e é revelado que ela é alíder da Resistência. Na 1ª Dimensão Candace acaba tropeçando e entrando no portal. Ela não entende nada quando vê os meninos e várias pessoas duplicadas, o portal se fecha, e os meninos vão até os trilhos de trem para resgatar Perry. Toda a turma vai junto, pois eles não sabem o caminho. O grupo entra em vários vagões que circulam em linhas de trem. Mesmo Phineas explicando tudo que aconteceu Candace demora a entender a história do Perry agente secreto. Ela fica feliz por conhecer sua alternativa, mas se decepciona quando descobre que ela não aproveita a sua vida. Candace da 2ª Dimensão explica para Candace que ainda quando ela era criancinha Doofenshmirtz tomou conta de toda a Área dos Três Estados, daí pra frente ela dedicou sua vida em combate-lo. Candace pergunta para ela se ela não conhece o Jeremy. Candace da 2ª Dimensão diz que Johnson Jeremy é um bom soldado, talvez o melhor, mas ela nunca se importou com ele. Isabella comandando o carinho diz que etá perto do último ponto. Buford, animadamente, comenta que o ponto 5 é onde tem o lanche. Apesar de seu comentário fútil, Candace diz que eles não tem tempo para lanchar. O grupo chega no último ponto, e Candace da segunda dimensão para o carinho. Eles saem e abrem uma garagem na esperança de passarem despercebidos. Para a surpresa de todos, aquilo é uma armadilha onde Doofenshmirtz e Doofenshmirtz da Segunda dimensão aparecem junto com Perry, acorrentado. Parte 4 Parte 5 Parte 6 Músicas *''Melhor Com Perry'' *''Um Amigo dos Bons '' *''Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) '' *''Embora Vou '' *''Nova Realidade '' *''Massacre de Robôs '' *''Estamos em Ação'' *''Hora de Incrementar'' *Mistério Total (trilha sonora) *Gotta Get Gone (video game) Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais 'Linha do "Meio Jovem"' Não há. 'Já Sei o Que Vamos Fazer Hoje!' 'Ué, Cadê o Perry?' 'Linhas do Ferb' Ele canta em Melhor Com Perry, Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?) ''. 'O Que Está Fazendo? 'Entrada de Perry Para o Esconderijo' Ele levanta um tubo atrás de uma pintura, e é sugado para dentro, o que acaba sendo um elevador de tubo, descendo até seu covil. Phineas e Ferb usam essa mesma entrada mais tarde no filme, e na última cena, Perry é visto indo descendo em um elevador. 'Ah, Aí Está Você Perry!' 'Jingle do Mau' Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! ''(instrumental). Quando Doofenshmirtz vê o dirigível, uma versão instrumental remixada do jingle é tocada ao fundo. ''Notícias das Maldades do Doofenshmirtz! 'Eu Te Odeio!' Informações Básicas *As falas começaram a ser gravadas no dia 26 de abril de 2010 nos EUA. *O Cachorro Robô da Abertura, conhecido como Rover fez uma terceira aparição. ("Jeremycandace")thumb|O Rover aparece no filme. *O Filme vai para os cinemas só na Bélgica e Holanda. *Essa é a terceira vez em que duas, ou mais Candaces são vistas. *A banda Love Händel aparece no filme. *O DVD e a Trilha Sonora já estão com pré-venda para Agosto nos EUA. *Em 07 de Junho foi transmitido um pequeno trailer que revelou que o filme ia ser lançado em 05 de Agosto nos EUA. *O DVD será lançado 14 de setembro no Brasil e o CD em 02 de setembro e as capas já foram reveladas. *O Trailer principal do filme passou no Brasil pela primeira vez no dia 18 de Julho. *O Site oficial em português foi lançado dia 15/08 com muitas novidades. *Houve uma espiadinha no Disney XD. *A música "Gotta Get Gone" só foi dublada em países que dublaram o jogo de Phineas e Ferb. *o Goozim' fez outra aparição 'Estreias Internacionais' *23 de Julho de 2011 (San Diego Comic-Con) *03 de Agosto de 2011 (Estréia no Cinema "El Capitan", dos EUA) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel EUA) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Family Channel) (Canadá) *05 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) *13 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney XD EUA) *N/D (Holanda e Bélgica, Só no Cinema) *20 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) *21 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel América Latina e Brasil) *27 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney Channel Ásia) *27 ou 28 de Agosto de 2011 (Disney XD América Latina) *31 de Agosto de 2011 (Espanha, Só no Cinema) *Agosto de 2011 (Disney Chile, Só no Canal 13 e UCV) *03 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Alemanha) *17 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *Setembro de 2011 (Disney XD Reino Unido, confirmado) (Possivelmente 16 de setembro, porque o jogo será lançado neste dia, assim, o filme pode estrear neste dia também.) *05 de Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel França) *Outubro de 2011 (Disney Channel República Tcheca e Grécia, confirmado) Erros *Durante a música Tudo é Melhor Com Perry, Phineas aparece, em um pedaço, com o cabelo verde. (Esse fato ocorre em uma imagem liberada promocionalmente do filme e foi corrigido no mesmo). *No filme dublado por aqui, acontece alguns erros de dublagem, como o primeiro nome de Doof (Heinz) se pronunciado errado (Hans) pelo mesmo. Curiosidades *Phineas disse que a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtiz se parecia com a cabeça do Ferb. Continuação *Pela segunda vez, uma viagem interdimensional é mencionada ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *Esta é a segunda vez que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz é visto como o governante da Área dos Três Estados ("A Máquina do Tempo"). *﻿O Goozim faz outra aparição ("Quem Joga Melhor?", "Montanha Russa: O Musical"). *Várias invenções de Phineas e Ferb aparecem novamente na sequência de batalha. **A Montanha-Russa Mais Legal do Mundo ("Montanha Russa", "A Máquina do Tempo", "Montanha-Russa: O Musical!"). **Caminhão Monstro da Candace ("Comam Poeira e Lama") **Os Phinedróides e Ferbôs ("Eu, Irmãobô") **As casas na árvore robôs ("A Luta das Casas de Árvore") **Os Lançadores de Baseball ("As Crônicas de Meap") **A espaçonave de Meap modificada ("As Crônicas de Meap") **O Ornito-Posterior ("Perry Põe Um Ovo") **O helicóptero usado para pintar o Deserto em Branco ("A Grande Arte") **O Pelicano de Jornal ("O Avião! O Avião!") **Os touros mecânicos ("Rodeio de Robôs") **A roupa do Bico ("O Bico") **Os peões da morte ("Trabalho de Equipe") **O Desafiador Solar 3000 ("O Verão Foi Feito Para Você") **Rover ("Jeremycandace") **O tubarão mecânico ("Na Barriga da Fera") **Os brinquedos de criança ("Isso Não é Brinquedo Infantil") **Cavalo de madeira com motor de cortador-de-grama ("Como na Grécia Antiga") **The VPTTT - Veículo Para Todo Tipo de Terreno ("O Segredo do Sucesso") **Os Balões de Ar Quente ("Último Trem na Linha") **O lançador de diversão anti-gravidade ("Carl Disfarçado") **Bolha gigante ("Os Garotos da Bolha") **Uniciclo ("O Mago dos Desejos") **Lançador de Bolas do Oponente Gigante dos Jogos F ("Quem Joga Melhor?") **Trenó no Papai Noel ("Especial de Natal") **Roupa do Pierre Cabeça-de-Alfinete ("Heróis de Desenho Animado") **Uma versão vermelha da máquina de limonada ("A Barraca de Limonada") **Bola de Boliche Gigante ("Quem Gosta de Boliche?") **Carro de corrida 42 ("Phineas, o Veloz") **Escovadores ("No Lava a Jato") **A Cavalinha ("O Peixeiro Voador") **O zepelim ("Papai Robô") **A máquina de sorvete de iogurte ("O Sussuro do Lagarto") Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas / Phineas (2ª Dimensão) *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb / Ferb (2ª Dimensão) *Perry o Ornitorrinco / Perry Ornitobô *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace / Candace (2ª Dimensão) *Tereza Cristina como Linda / Linda (2ª Dimensão) *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz / Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão) *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma / Major Monograma (2ª Dimensão) *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy / Jeremy (2ª Dimensão) *Bruna Laynes como Isabella / Isabella (2ª Dimensão) *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence Fletcher / Lawrence Fletcher (2ª Dimensão) *Sérigo Muniz como Carl *Hannah Butel como Stacy Hirano *Matheus Perissé como Irving Links Externos *Site Oficial do Brasil *Site Oficial dos EUA *Site Oficial da Espanha es:Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión vi:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:Especiais Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão Categoria:Relação de Phineas e Isabella